The Audition
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Oneshot based on internet speculation. "Bloom, what are we doing?" "Casting the seventh meber of Winx Club for Season 4." "Don't you think six of us is enough?"


**The Audition**

* * *

**Summary:** Oneshot based on internet speculation. "Bloom, what are we doing?" "Casting the seventh member of the Winx Club for season 4." "Don't you think six is enough?"

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** General

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Well, it has been confirmed that their will be a Winx Club season 4. Lucky us. I'm not sure I trust this new season, but I'll explain this at the bottom. Anyway, here you go…

* * *

"Umm, Bloom, what are we doing?"

"We're casting for the newest member of the Winx Club."

"For real?" Musa asked.

"Yep." Bloom confirmed. "We get a new member in season four."

"Don't you think six is enough?" Stella asked. "I mean, we've been doing this for most of the afternoon. Let's quit. I'm tired."

Stella, Musa, and Bloom were using Alfea's auditorium to hold auditions. As Stella had said, they had been their most of the afternoon, and Stella and Musa were starting to get bored. Tecna, Layla, and Flora were all off working on something else.

"Next!" Bloom called.

A fairy with golden brown hair and an outfit so skimpy it put Bloom's original fairy outfit to shame walked in.

"Alright…" Stella squinted at her clipboard. "Alala. Tell us what makes you qualified to join the Winx Club."

"Well, I enjoy helping people, and I've admired and looked the Winx Club. I'd also like to travel to Earth with you." Alala said.

Bloom squinted at the Alala's outfit. It was a shade of pink about the color of Spam. _Flora's not gonna like that_. Bloom thought. _We need someone who can fit in_ and _have an outfit in a different color than the rest of us._ Out loud, she said, "Where do you get your powers from, Alala?"

"I get my powers from the moon." Alala replied.

Musa squinted at Alala in general. "Well, thanks for auditioning. Leave your number at the door, and we'll call you if we can use you."

As soon as Alala was out the door, Stella crossed her off the list and turned to Bloom. "Well, there goes number 70. Let's quit with the auditions. Everyone either has ripped off powers or they're fashion rejects."

"We have to find another member!" Bloom insisted.

"Then let's ask Mirta, or Galatea." Musa spoke up. "Or even Nova. None of the recruits are gonna fit the bill."

"She's right Bloom." Stella said, holding her clipboard. "I mean, just look at this. We've got number 34 who said she had the power of electricity, number 45 who said she got her power from ice – now doesn't that bring back memories? – number 62, who claimed her powers came from the Dragon's Flame – isn't she ripping you off? – and now number 70. I have the power of the Sun and the Moon. We don't need her."

"But we have to get a new member!" Bloom insisted.

Musa and Stella looked at her for a moment, then Musa said, "I nominate Mirta."

"I second the motion." Stella added.

Before Bloom could reply, there was a knock on the door. It opened, and another fairy from the school came in with an envelope, which she handed to Bloom. She then headed back out the door.

"Hmmm, I guess Francis doesn't feel like talking." Stella observed as Bloom ripped open the envelope. As she did, a letter and a picture fell out.

Musa and Stella reached for the picture. It was of a teenage girl with long hair almost the same color as Tecna's, and bluish eyes. She was wearing a pink and green midriff baring shirt, blue-green pants, and pink boots.

"Who is she?" Stella asked.

Bloom scanned the letter. "Her name is Roxy. And she's waiting for us in Gardenia."

"Is it just me, or does she look like she could be related to Tecna?" Musa asked in an undertone. Stella nodded.

"Then auditions are closed." Bloom said. "We'll meet Roxy in Gardenia."

"Does she have magical powers?" Musa asked.

"Dunno."

"And what kind of name is Roxy?" Stella wondered. Both Bloom and Musa shrugged.

"Oh well." Stella reached for the picture again. "At least she's not a fashion degenerate like Alala. Anyway, I'm going shopping. When we arrive in Gardenia, I need to be ready."

"I wonder if this was such a good idea…" Musa pondered as Stella and Bloom headed for the door.

"Come on Musa it's time for a change of outfits. Let's go!" Stella yelled back to her.

Musa grabbed the picture Stella had left lying on the table and headed for the door.

_Maybe I should question Tecna about her relatives…_

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** On the one hand, season four looks interesting. But on the other hand, it looks like a rip off of most of the Animes I watch/ mangas I read, with the basic "transform to save the day but in real life no one knows who you are and what you can do" type thing. I smell that kind of plot coming. Then again I like that sort of thing, so, whatever.

Roxy: This is all speculation, so take it with a grain of salt. I suspect she has some type of magical power, though there has been no confirmation of this. I went over to Michael's Winx Club and looked around, and was able to find a picture of Roxy, so you may want to go have a look over there. She does seem similar to Tecna, though this could just coincidence. I don't know. (Why didn't they just use Mirta?)

Anyway, there you have it. Please review and tell me what you thought. ConCrit is welcome, flames just make my review count look higher.


End file.
